


We The People

by majormania



Series: R's Shitty Poetry [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: For The Revolution, M/M, Poetry, a love letter for the revolution, totally from Grantaire's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majormania/pseuds/majormania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the sparks on your tongue, they burst into flames with the wars that you wage</p>
            </blockquote>





	We The People

**Author's Note:**

> So I got into Les Miserables lately and I've already written a poem and a song about/for these two. It's making my life better in that I am passionate about politics again. It's weird, but alas, I am happy about it. Now read my rambling poem

You stand there in the night, shouting from the roof tops begging to not only be listened to, but to be heard.  
And the sparks on your tongue, they burst into flames with the wars that you wage.  
People take their words for granted, but you, you think before you speak.  
You weave words into gold.  
You take the unsatisfied youth and lead them to rebellion.  
You lead the people to revolution.  
You want the world to change and you refuse to sit idle and wait.  
This war you are fighting will be a long one.  
But you are willing to sacrifice everything for the cause.  
The people will no longer stand quiet, watching the world fall to pieces.  
No, the people will protest.  
The people will riot.  
The people (you, me, we) will plant the seeds of the revolution.  
And we the people will fight until we get the country and the freedom that every human deserves.


End file.
